


Kisses

by AurigaVenatici (p_3a)



Series: 30 Prompt NSFW Challenge [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Body Image, Body Worship, Come Eating, M/M, Oral Sex, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_3a/pseuds/AurigaVenatici
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrathion takes special care to remind Anduin that the flaws he perceives in his body aren't viewed that way by everybody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Wrathion is a trans man; Anduin is a cis man.

"Anduin Wrynn," the dragon purred. "You are  _ridiculously_  magnificent."

It was obvious to Wrathion, of course. He pressed another kiss to Anduin's confused lips. The human stuttered for a moment longer, then returned the kiss. "Why the suddden compliment?" he eventually replied, once Wrathion pulled away for long enough to let him.

"Well, why  _not_?" Wrathion purred, kissing Anduin's neck. "You're perfectly wonderful, you know. Handsome jawline, strong build, healthy  _smile_..." he delighted in the way Anduin laughed, although it was a little nervous, as he trailed his hand around Anduin's waist to hug him close.

"N... no, I'm not," Anduin admitted quietly. He was looking at the ceiling of his room, lying as they were on his rest couch. "I was. Stronger, before the bell. My archery was better, I could hold a bow without my aim shaking... I didn't have any scars," he said, even quieter. "People don't like flaws. Especially not on a Prince. It's not good for public image."  
Wrathion snorted, although he understood that last part. Presenting yourself as anything other than unflappable could do horrors for one's reputation, although... "Surely  _your_  public image is more based in being  _accessible_  and similar to your people, Anduin Wrynn? You inspire hope because you're  _like them_ , not because you're some untouchable  _saint_."  
Anduin snorted, not responding properly. "I'm certainly not un _touch_ able, or I think our relationship would be rather different."  
"Ayess. I do rather a lot of touching, don't I?" Wrathion smirked wider. "Perhaps not enough, if you still believe yourself to look so awful."

He pulled away from Anduin's face to kiss across his chest again. He was gentle compared to usual - he might have nipped with his teeth or sucked hard enough to leave a mark, if his intention was different. But he kept his face soft and reverent, satisfied to feel the way Anduin's pulse quickened under his worship. He moved up to the man's shoulders - "always so strong, even in bedrest," he commented as he kissed down his arm, bringing Anduin's hand to his face to gently brush his lips over some of the warped skin from where the Divine Bell had left its mark. Anduin only flinched a little; it hurt less than he'd prepared for it to, Wrathion aware of the sensitive nature of his scars.

"Now, Anduin," he said, guiding Anduin's hand to the back of his head before returning his attentions to Anduin's pectoral muscles, planting a respectful kiss over his sternum. "I don't believe I'd  _be_  here if you were any less than the best that mankind had to offer." He gradually moved down Anduin's chest to his stomach. He'd put on weight there recently - Wrathion was pleased about that. He didn't care if it was muscle or fat as long as it was healthy, and when Anduin had first come to him, he had definitely been gaunt and underfed. He was happier, now; livelier and more energetic. So it saddened Wrathion that Anduin couldn't see the positive way his body was reacting to being taken care of, and instead chose to admonish its physical appearance.

He began to trail his kisses further down his stomach to his hips. He glanced up at Anduin, who was smiling fondly, a blush somewhere between coyness and appreciation alight on his face. It fell away in favour of open arousal when Wrathion pressed another kiss to his half-hard cock. "Wrathion?"  
"You aren't  _honestly_  expecting me to keep myself  _away_  from you without a good  _reason_ , now, are you?"  
"And what would be a good reason?"  
"You asking me to."

Wrathion hummed contentedly as Anduin slid his hand through his hair in a gesture of acceptance. He kissed his cock again, then gently took it into his mouth; it was smaller than usual, cute, and smooth to the touch when it was soft. Wrathion swirled his tongue around it and delighted in both its texture and the way it hardened under his actions; he heard Anduin give a gentle gasp and felt his back arch under him. He was very, very pleased with this.

His attentions were relentless, one hand wrapping around to grip the small of Anduin's back and keep him in place as he sucked him off. Occasionally, he glanced up to Anduin's face; every single time he was treated with the sight of his bright blush, his lip bitten in a desperate attempt to hold back the moan Wrathion could hear welling in his throat, his blue eyes trained on Wrathion and full of adoration. Wrathion only hoped that his own face was reflecting even a portion of that love back to Anduin - he deserved every ounce of it.

His orgasm rose slowly, but Wrathion was content to be patient here. His spare hand moved to tangle with Anduin's fingers as he heard his breath beginning to hitch, moaning out a warning; and it was when the hand at Anduin's back slipped down to tease at his coccyx suggestively that he was pushed over the edge, his hot cum pouring down Wrathion's throat. Wrathion swallowed as much as he can, then pulled back to breathe, letting Anduin finish onto his own stomach and gladly licking up the rest after a few short pants.

Anduin hummed, letting his eyes slide shut. "Light, you're always so complete," he mumbled.  
Wrathion recognised sleep overtaking him and moved up to cuddle on his chest, still tracing his fingers across his skin. "You don't deserve anything less."


End file.
